thexwabattlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Jones
Blake Heath Jones (born February 12th, 1990) is an American professional wrestler better known under his wrestling ring name Blake Jones. He is currently signed to the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, where he is the current Hardcore champion in his first reign, and Frontier Grappling Arts but has formerly wrestled for Erie Wrestling Federation, Texas Championship Wrestling, Philadelphia Wrestling Entertainment, and EXODUS Pro. Early Life Blake Heath Jones was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on February 12th, 1990. His parents are Stephen Jones, a former Army sergeant, and Maria Jones, a half Greek chef. Blake was the first of two boys born, his fraternal twin Zack being born a couple minutes afterwards. At the age of 5, Blake began to play and train for soccer, being trained by his 100% Greek grandfather, Girgios Stathopoulos. Blake would play throughout high school, becoming the number one prospect of the class of 07/08. Blake would commit to Penn State university and would play for the team for a year, scoring 7 goals and having 9 assists in 17 games. Blake would then walk on to the PSU wrestling team, starting in his weight class and becoming the runner up for the Big Ten championship in his weight class. Professional Wrestling Career 'Erie Wrestling Federation (2009-2011):' Blake would make his debut on June 23rd, 2009 and would lose in under a minute to a man by the name of Dusty Storm. His second match would come on June 24th, where he would be the second man eliminated in a battle royal to determine the number one contender to the EWF Hardcore title. On June 30th, Jones would lose to Jack Bryant. On Juy 14th, Jones would pick up his first win, getting revenge on Jack Bryant with a roll up and mking it his first pro wrestling win. On July 21st, Jones would lose to Bryant in a two out of three falls match. On July 28th, Jones would team with Adam Arnolds in a winning effort against MASSACRE. On August 11th, Jones would pin the Hardcore champion Mark Mills, getting himself a shot at the Hardcore title at a future date. On August 25th, Jones would lose to the Hardcore champion after a distraction by Mills' girlfriend. On September 8th, Jones and Arnolds would team once more to defeat Bryant and Mills. On September 15th, Jones would lose to Mills in a hardcore match, then Mills would proceed to lay him out, leaving him with a concussion that would keep him out for two months. On November 17th, Jones would return and defeat William Williams. He would then defeat Williams once more on November 24th. On December 1st, Jones would defeat MXP, only for MXP to attack him afterwards. On December 15th, Jones and MXP would go to a no contest. On December 29th, MXP would defeat Jones in a falls count anywhere match. On January 12th, Jones would lose to MXP in a grudge ladder match to determine the number one contender to the EWF Hardcore title. On January 19th, Jones would defeat Dusty Storm only six months after losing to him on his debut. On February 2nd, Jones pinned Park Reynolds in a street fight. On February 9th, Jones pinned MARKO. Jones would defeat MARKO once more on February 23rd. On March 9th, Jones would get his shot at the Hardcore title and would end up being victorious in a fatal four way against MXP, Sam Stephens, and Hardcore champion Mark Mills. On March 16th, Jones would defend his title against Mark Mills in a success. On March 30th, Jones would retain against Mills in a steel cage match. On April 14th, Jones would compete in a five-on-five match, pinning Dusty Storm, but getting eliminated and having his team lose in the process. On April 21st, Jones defended his title against the man who pinned him a week ago, Bart Marvin. On May 5th, Jones would team with Sam Reynolds in a winning effort over former tag team champions, Destruction. On May 19th, Jones and Reynolds would compete in a wildcard tag team tourney, advancing from the first round by defeating MXP and Nick Cruise. On June 2nd, Jones and Reynolds would be defeated when Reynolds would get rolled up by Maverick Johnson. On June 9th, Jones would successfully defend his title against MXP. On June 30th, Jones retained his title by defeating two men (Bart Marvin, Maverick Johnson) in different matches. On July 14th, Jones would drop his title to Mack Stevens and Mack would then break his leg afterwards, taking him out for 4-6 months. Blake Jones would make his return on January 12th in a winning effort against Mason Roberts. On January 26th, Blake would win against Roberts once more. His contract would expire on January 29th and he would not re-sign. 'Texas Championship Wrestling (2011-2012):' Blake would sign a contract with TCW on March 3rd, 2011. He would make his debut on March 7th, winning a triple threat match to keep his contract with TCW. On March 14th, Blake would defeat Ryan Jackson in a singles match. After the match, Ryan and Richard Jackson would attack Blake, only for Blake to be saved by fellow newcomer, Liam Johnson. On March 21st, Jones would team with Liam Johnson in a winning effort over the Jacksons. On April 4th, Blake and Liam would defeat the Locos Diablos. On April 11th, Blake and Liam won a tag team battle royal to earn a shot at the TCW tag team titles. On April 25th, Blake and Liam would defeat the tag team champions, the Rogues. On May 9th, Blake and Liam would successfully defend the tag titles against the Rogues. On May 16th, Blake would defeat Quinn Warrick. On May 30th, Jones and Johnson would retain their titles in a 4 team scramble match against the Jacksons, Rogues, and Dynasty. On June 7th, Jones and Johnson would vacate the title due to Johnson hurting his right arm, taking him out for up to four months. On June 14th, Jones would defeat Brian Barker. On June 28th, Jones would pin the Richard Jackson. On July 12th, Blake Jones would win a battle royal to get a shot at the TCW Heavyweight championship. On July 26th, Jones would pin Tanner Sands. On August 2nd, Phantom would defeat Jones to retain his title, but it was later revelaed that Jones had his foot under the rope, gaining him a rematch. On August 9th, Jones and Phantom would go to a no contest. On August 23rd, Phantom defeated Jones in a last man standing match. On September 6th, Jones and Johnson would successfull challenge for the tag titles against the Jacksons, winning the titles back in Johnson's return. They would retain against the Jacksons on the 20th. They would retain against the Jacksons once more on the 27th. On October 11th, Jones defeated Tanner Sands. On October 25th, Jones and Johnson defeated a local tag team. On November 8th, Jones and Johnson would drop the tag titles to Dynasty, Johnson attacking Jones afterwards. On November 22nd, Jones defeated Johnson in a hardcore match, On December 6th, Jones would defeat Johnson once more, this time Johnson getting destroyed by Phantom afterwards. On December 20th, Jones would defeat Billy Billick. On January 3rd, Jones defeated Ryan Jackson. On January 10th, Jones would be teamed up with Blaine Evans in a wildcard tag team tournament. On January 17th, Jones and Evans would win in the first round. On January 31st, Jones and Evans (now known as the Wild Things), advanced to the second round. On February 14th, Jones and Evans would win the tournament and earn themselves a shot at the tag titles. On March 6th, Jones and Evans defeated the Green Vipers to win the tag titles. On March 9th, the tag titles would be vacated due to Evans getting arrested. Blake would ask for a release of his contract on March 13th. 'Philadelphia Wrestling Entertainment (2012):' On January 12th, Blake and Zack Jones would debut in a winning effort over a local team. On Jnauary 19th, they would defeat the Commonwealth Dragons. On January 26th, they would defeat the Welsh Warriors. On February 2nd, Zack and Blake would defeat the tag team champions in a standard tag team match. On February 16th, the Jones Bros would defeat the Outlaws to win the tag team titles. On February 23rd, the Jones Bros retained against the Outlaws. On March 1st, Zack and Blake would defeat the Poisonous Roses. On March 15th, the Jones Bros defeated the Destroyers to retain their tag titles. On March 22nd, the Jones Bros would be stripped of their tag titles due to Zack Jones and his problem with management trying to hurt hm and his brother. On March 25th, Blake would ask for a release of contract after rumors had it that management wanted him to hurt his brother. 'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (2012-2014):' Blake would sign a contract with XWA on April 7th. He would make his debut against Rey Van Clause, another rookie. Blake would lose to RVC and was attacked afterwards. At Legends, Blake would have a rematch against RVC, but would be attacked before the match. Later in the night, Blake would be cleared to compete and would face RVC in a Dog Collar Match, losing after missing the Equalizer. Blake would lose the following week as well, in a fatal four way elimination match, for a shot at the Hardcore title. He would be the last eliminated by RVC after being attacked by DDD. Two weeks later, Blake would lose to D3. A few weeks later, D3 would be fired for allegedly kicking a midget wrestler, making it a hate crime. Blake would lose to Drake two weeks later after losing to D3. Drake, who was a face, would turn heel by attacking Blake after the match. Blake would call him out the following event, but Drake would walk away. Blake would finally pick up his first victory in XWA by pinning new recruit Joshua Kane in a squash match. Two weeks later at the Hutton Brown Extravaganza PPV, Blake would face Joshua Kane in a hardcore rematch and would defeat him again. Jones would return to action against the debuting Jun Muto and would defeat him, giving him his third straight win. Then, the following Massacre, Jones was supposed to face off against Levi Hallows, but Hallows would be attacked by DJS before the match. At the Tokyo Massacre event, Jones would be forced to submit to Liam Tremblay, who was debuting. But, Blake would pick it right back up by defeating E.G. Deal the following event. Then, at XWA Kaos, Blake would defeat newcomer Martin Bouchard in the show opener. The following event, Blake would be out of action but would commentate on the first match of the night. He would be attacked after the match by the brand new Hot Shots. The following event, Blake would enter the Blood and Glory Tournament to determine the new Hardcore Champion. Blake would end up passing through the first round after putting longtime rival Austin Rentz (RVC) through a table and getting his first win against him in his career. Blake would then defeat Axle Aomori two weeks later to move on to the finals of the Blood and Glory tournament. After March to Legends, Blake would face up against Drake Dysfunction, but would lose after the ref would get knocked out and Drake would shoot a fireball towards Blake, before taking advantage and pinning him. Blake would come back two weeks later on April 19th, 2013 to defeat debuting Tyler Chandler. On the final Massacre before Legends, Blake would team with Diamond Jack Sabbath and his Legends opponent, Chris Novak, to face the team of Riley Moore, Austin Rentz, and XWA World Champion, Trace Demon. The match would end in a no contest when Dan Bennett and Rose would brawl with Trace and Rentz. Blake would also end up fighting with Chris Novak due to an accidental hit Blake took. Prior to Legends 13, Blake would receive an XWA award for "Best New Talent". At Legends 13, Blake Jones would fall short to Chris Novak for the XWA Hardcore title. The Massacre after Legends, Blake would lose in a triple threat Lord of the Ring tournament match, but would not be the one pinned. After the match, Blake would be given a match with Chris Novak and if he won, he would get a title shot. Two weeks later, Jones defeated Novak in a hardcore match in Novak's hometown of Manchester. On the Massacre before Lord of the Ring, Jones and Novak would team up together to defeat the trio of E.G. Deal, Martin Bouchard, and Darnell Williams. At Lord of the Ring, Jones would fall short in trying to capture the Hardcore title, thus making Jones ineligible to fight for the Hardcore title as long as Novak holds it. The following Massacre, Jones would be involved in a 6 man scramble for the reinstated TV title, coming out at #1 but losing to Mark Storey. On International Massacre in Japan, Jones would get a rematch for the TV title and would come out victorious, winning his first ever XWA TV title. He would lose it two weeks later to Ace Andrews via distraction. At Doomsday, Blake would team with Austin Rentz, Jack Jackson Jr, and MadDog against Whisper's War (Andrews, Storey, Lights, and T.K.) and would come out victorious, Blake getting two eliminations (pinned Andrews, got Lights DQed). On the first episode of Massacre after Doomsday, Jones defeated Andrews after hitting the Equalizer from the top of the cage to become a 2-time XWA TV champion. After the match, while Jones was being attacked, Austin Rentz and Chris Novak would come down to help, officially forming the Insane Army. Blake would then drop his title to Danny Diamond two weeks later. Two weeks later, Blake would defeat T.K. at Battle at The Garden, making him the third member of Whisper's War to be defeated by Jones. On the next show, Blake would defeat Dwight Lights in under a minute when he would put him in the ECHO-16, making him the fourth man. At Xmas Kaos 2013, Blake would defeat Whisper via disqualification, making it a complete five of the members of Whisper's War that Blake has defeated. Whisper would proceed to attack Blake afterwards. At the next show, Blake would call out DGX, earning himself a number one contender's match for the XWA World Heavyweight championship. He would also defeat two Whisper's War prospects in the main event. Two weeks later, Blake would defeat the returning Axle Aomori in a singles match. At Whisper's War, Blake would fail to defeat DGX and would lose his chance to fight for the XWA World title after Dan Bennett would help DGX. At the following Massacre, Jones would defeat Danger Liam in a hardcore match for the XWA Hardcore title. Two weeks later, Jones and Bennett would get into a fight backstage, leading to their match to get postponed until Legends. At Legends, Jones defeated Bennett after receiving the Lord of the Ring title shot two week prior. Jack Jackson Jr. would instead cash in the Lord of the Ring contract. On the next Massacre, Jones would put up his Hardcore title and XWA contract in order to face JJJ (now known as Jericho Shaw) for the World title. Jackson would accept. Jones would lose to Joey Edwards via countout later that night. At Revenge, Joey Edwards would defeat DJS and Blake Jones, pinning DJS, to win the XWA Hardcore championship. Blake's contract would be terminated later that night via request from Blake himself. 'EXODUS Pro Wrestling (2013-2014):' Blake would sign with EXODUS Pro wrestling on March 14, 2013. On April 7th, Blake would come short in a fatal four way match for the San Diego Bay title, which Jerry Matthews would win. On April 21st, Ryuji Kamigawa and Blake would defeat Harakiri and Andrew Ashton in a tag match. After the match, Ashton would hit Blake with the Eon Cutter. On May 8th, Blake would cost Andrew Ashton a tag match and later would win against Aiden Romero in his first singles match. On May 19th, Blake Jones would lose to Ryuji Kamigawa after interference from Andrew Ashton. At Desperate Times, Blake would lose to Andrew Ashton after suffering three Eon Cutters. The first show after Desperate Times, Blake would team with World Champion Fiona Rourke and International Champion Steve Lenton in a winning effort against Zero McHannon, Kameron Chase, and Zack Lifer. On June 30th, Jones would be chosen as the Sekigun team captain for the War Games match at Endgame. He would choose Jon Collins and Adrien Cochrane as the two men to be part of his team. Later on in the show, Blake would lose to LEGION team captain Daisuke Iwakuma after being distracted by Daisuke's manager, thus earning LEGION the chance to bring in two men to start the match at War Games. Blake would defeat GRENDEL in a No Holds Barred match the show before Endgame. At Endgame, Jones would lead his team to victory by making Daisuke Iwakuma tap out, thus getting rid of LEGION. On the first episode of EXPro on FX, Jones would be drawn into a tag team with one of his good friends, Sylar Drake. The pair, now named the "Young Guns", managed to pass the first round of the lethal lottery tag tournament for the vacated tag titles via forfeit after Jerry Matthews attacked his own partner, Fiona Rourke. The Young Guns would fall in the second round though as Jones would be pinned by Kliff Ulysses. The following show, Jones would face off against Adrien Cochrane and Zero McHannon for a shot at the EXODUS Pro World Heavyweight championship, Jones losing after being forced to submit by both men at the same time. On the next episode, Jones would be forced to compete in a handicapped match against Kamigawa and Magnus Gunner, but the match would never start as Kliff Ulysses would help Blake fight them off, Blake and Ryuji brawling all the way to the backstage area. At No Church in the Wild, Jones faced Kamigawa in a steel cage match and would escpae after forcing Kamigawa to pass out with his ECHO-16 move. Jones would then lose in a triple threat match for the San Diego Bay title, but would not be the man pinned in the match. Blake would then lose in a four corners match when Steve Lenton would pin Johnny Cannon. Blake would then defeat International champion Jimmy Riley two weeks later before challenging Kira T. Zeppeli for his San Diego Bay title. At Autumn Effect, Blake would earn his first EXODUS Pro title when he would defeat Kira T. Zeppeli for the San Diego Bay championship. On the next show, Blake would defeat XAVIOR, having a successful first defense of his title and earning himself a spot in the Block B of the Honor Cup. Blake would drop the title and be handed a loss in the Honor Cup, dropping him to the bottom of the block. Blake would rebound with an Honor Cup win over Seymour Almasy, who already had a win, keeping Blake in contention. Blake would defeat Cthulu Jones next, but due to Jimmy Riley winning, would come in second place of Block B. Blake would defeat XAVIOR in a falls count anywhere match at Battle Without Honor or Humanity. Blake would then come back to San Diego two weeks later and would compete against Lexy Chapel in a losing effort. Two weeks after that, he would win via disqualification against Savannah Taylor and would end up challenging Magnus Gunner (rechristened as Christum Furor) to a match for the EXODUS Pro World title. Furor would accept, slapping Blake right in the face, which lead to Blake beating him down before he slithere away. Earlier on in the show, he and former tag team partner Sylar Drake would have words. Two weeks later, Jones would fail to capture the World title against Christum Furor. At The Downfall For Us All, Jones would compete in the Brightest Day Cibernetico, placing 6th out of 10. At EXPRO #15, Blake would announce that his contract ahd expired and he would be leaving EXODUS. 'Frontier Grappling Arts (2014-Present):' Jones would appear on Only The Strong Survive and would announce that he would be Riley Owens's partner for the Dynamic Duos tournament. On May 3rd, Owens and Jones would defeat Casey Black and Lance Murphy to advane to the second round. On May 21st, Jones would announce that he signed a full time contract with FGA. A couple of days later, Jones and Owens, now donned the Young Guns, would defeat Chaz Holiday and Hadley in the semifinals of the Dynamic Duos tournament, thanks to an assist that they did not know of from Joshua Black. On June 14th, the Young Guns would defeat the Sparklebuddies, Annie Zellor and Laurel Anne Hardy, to become the 2014 Dynamic Duos tournament winners. They would fail to capture the FGA World Tag Team championships from Super Mario Wrestling Brothers. 'Other Wrestling Work:' '2013' Blake wrestled at the 5/31 KJPW Festival, where he would be one of the last men eliminated in a match that involved 13 other men and the Lightweight title. On June 9th, Blake faced and defeated Ryan Hall (Hall retiring afterwards) for the Legal Punishment International Championship. On July 10th, Blake would lose to Josh Anderson in a standard singles match. Blake appeared as a referee in PDW's Legendary on July 15th and refereed four matches. At PDW's Urban Warfare, Blake would compete in a battle royal to determine the next number one contender to the PDW Prodigy title. Blake would assist in an elimination before getting eliminated (along with Cyber champion Amy Ngoudje) by Kenny "Kucci Mane Kuwop" Natural. '2014' Blake Jones would defeat Stefan Raab in a singles match at #UnsanctionedII. On May 25th, Jones would wrestle on the first Ultimate Japan Pro Wrestling TV taping, defeating Gousuke Okada in a singles match. On June 28th, Jones would defeat Adam Stryker and Sister Liliana to become the PWP Heavyweight champion. Personal Life Blake has two siblings. A twin brother by the name of Zack who wrestles for Insurgency Wrestling Federation and a younger sister named Rachael, who is a sophomore at Xavier University, where she plays soccer. Blake also has four cousins, pro wrestler Jaxon Queen being the most known as he is a wrestler as well. Blake has one tattoo on his left wrist with the initials G.S. which stand for his grandfather's name and another on his right wrist of his other grandfather's name. His biggest influences in wrestling were his grandfather Paul Jones and XWA's Tempest. His favorite sport is soccer and his favorite color is dark blue. Blake is married to former wrestler Car-I Riot Loyal, the couple eloping on December 29th. Blake Jones is known for his friendships with people such as PDW's Brandon Banks, IWF's Blyss Lockhart, PWX's Troy Stone, XWA's Chris Novak, and E-Pro's Sylar Drake and former wrestler Fable Reed. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** The Equalizer (Shooting Star Press) ** The Jones Equation (Springboard Codebreaker) *'Signature moves' ** ECHO-16 (Arm trap inverted three-quarter facelock)be rarely used as a finisher ** Moonsault ** Running Single Leg Dropkick ** Spinning Heel Kick ** Lionsault *'Entrance themes' ** "Tonight Is The Night" by Outasight (Main Theme) ** "Light Up The Sky" (EXODUS Pro Theme) Championships and Accomplishments *EWF Hardcore Champion (x1) **03/09/10-07/14/10 (127 days) ***Defense 1: Mark Mills (03/16/10) ***Defense 2: Mark Mills (03/30/10) ***Defense 3: Bart Marvin (04/21/10) ***Defense 4: MXP (06/09/10) ***Defense 5: Bart Marvin (06/30/10) ***Defense 6: Maverick Johnson (06/30/10) *TCW Tag Team Champion (x3) **04/25/11-06/07/11 (w/Liam Johnson) (43 days) ***Defense 1: Rogues (05/09/11) ***Defense 2: Jacksons, Rogues, Dynasty (05/30/11) ***Vacated title due to Liam's injury **09/06/11- 11/08/11 (w/Liam Johnson) (63 days) ***Defense 1: Jacksons (09/20/11) ***Defense 2: Jacksons (09/27/11) **03/06/12-03/09/12 (w/Blaine Evans) (3 days) *PWE Tag Team Champion (x1) **02/16/12-03/22/12 (w/Zack Jones) (35 days) ***Defense 1: Outlaws (02/23/12) ***Defense 2: Destroyers (03/15/12) *2 XWA Awards **Best New Talent (2013) **Face of the Year (2014) *LP International Champion (x1)(only) *XWA TV Champion (x2) **08/30/13-09/13/13 (14 days) **10/11/13-10/25/13 (14 days) *EXODUS San Diego Bay Champion (x1) **11/18/13-12/16/13 (28 days) ***Defense 1: XAVIOR *XWA Hardcore Champion (x1) **03/27/14-07/04/14 (99 days) *2014 FGA Dynamic Duos Tournament Winner (w/Riley Owens) *Pro Wrestling Project Heavyweight Champion (x1) **06/28/14-Present Miscellaneous *'Blake Jones Invitational: '''A game Blake holds twice in one year (once in March-April, once in August-September) to raise money for certain charities. Blake's team is currently 2-1 and there was a total of $225,000 raised in the first game and $275,000 in the second game, and $281,000 in the third game. *'TV Work:' **''''The Simpsons: ''1 episode as a random voice (2012) **''Blake Jones Invitational (Lifer vs Jones): Host/Player (April 2013) **''The Lights: Guest Analyst 1 episode (2013)'' **''Blake Jones Invitational (Jones vs Novak): Host/Player (September 2013)'' **''Blake Jones Invitational (Blake vs Zack): Host/Player (April 2014)'' External Links XWA BattleZone Profile